Truth and Daggers
"Truth and Daggers" is the fifth episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It is the fifth episode of the series. It was immediately followed by "Sympathy for the De Vil". Synopsis Belle and Red must face a deadly enemy in King Adam, who is under Maleficent's spell. However, they must call upon the services of an old friend who was once under Maleficent's curse. Meanwhile, the Evil Queen finds out Gaston is dead and decides to take matters in her own hands. Finally, Maleficent escapes Belle's castle, only to find the souls of those she has killed are rising against her. In the past, Maleficent, known for her mass murders, decides one day to kill Briar Rose. Recap This article needs a finished recap! Belle and Red run from the room and into the Library. Belle locks the door. Red lights Lumiere, who is nearby. Belle realizes that Red has lit Lumiere because once upon a time, Lumiere was under Maleficent's curse. Lumiere reveals that to break Maleficent's curses, they must procure either a symbol of reversing or time or a symbol of true love. Lumiere proceeds to mention that both are in the castle, in the form of his friends and fellow furniture, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. They then ask how Lumiere's curse was broken. The candelabra says that water was a symbol of reversal for his fire. Lumiere directs them to the other end of the library, which contains the other two. Meanwhile, Maleficent and the Evil Queen return to the Evil Queen's palace and use the Magic Mirror to seek out the dead bodies of Red and Belle. They find out that Red and Belle had defeated Gaston, going as far as to kill him. The Evil Queen tells Maleficent to finish whatever business she needs to finish. The Queen decides that she's going to kill Red and Belle. Maleficent goes off to the kingdom of Briar Rose, while the Evil Queen returns to London. At London, the Evil Queen finds Anita at a department store. The Evil Queen demands to know where she can find Belle and Red. Anita replies that she has no idea, and tries to escape the Evil Queen's grasp. However, the Queen rips out Anita's heart and decides to make her her unwiling servant. She leaves the store and heads to the French Village. In the past, Maleficent is in Briar Rose's kingdom performing a magic show. Just then, the queen herself, Briar Rose, interrupts. Briar Rose says that as of today, magic is banned. She banishes Maleficent to the Forbidden Forest. Maleficent asks Briar Rose who she is to boss her around. The crowd gasps, startled at Maleficent's answer. Briar Rose smiles and calls for guards. The guards capture Maleficent. Years later, Maleficent has escaped and smiles as she watches the people of a village die. Just then, Briar Rose steps out and tells her to stop. Maleficent toys with the idea of strangling her. Briar pleads for mercy. Maleficent does not show mercy, and rips out Briar's heart. Maleficent crushes Briar Rose's heart, killing her. At Belle's castle, Belle talks to Cogsworth, while Red talks to Mrs. Potts. Red finds that Mrs. Potts wants to help, while Belle discovers that Cogsworth is happy to help. Belle and Red take the pair to Lumiere. Lumiere tells them that King Adam must touch the symbols. They race and find Adam, who is about to kill them. They get him to touch Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts smiles as Adam is enveloped in a white light. The green fades away, but is still present in his heart - a symbol of darkness. Adam's curse is not fully broken. The Evil Queen is about to enter Belle's castle when a dark light envelops her. Meanwhile in the kingdom of Briar Rose, Maleficent, who is gleefully dancing amongst the dead, screams as the dead rise, led by Briar Rose. Just then, the same dark light envelops them. They wind up on Neverland, where Captain Hook says he needs their help. He shows them through the leaves Cruella De Vil, who is surrounded by the Lost Boys and a cackling Peter Pan, all happy at Cruella's imprisonment. The Evil Queen then sees another woman arrive from the dark light of evil's belief - Malleve De Vil. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Etta Schmidt as Belle * John Euing as King Adam * Mary White as Maleficent * James Jones as Captain Hook Guest Starring * John Miller as Lumiere * Nancy Clements as Anita * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * Robert Andrews as Cogsworth * Kayleen Woodson as Mrs. Potts * Lucy Filling as Malleve De Vil Co Starring * Mason Brewer as Lost Boy * Travis Berkley as Villager Uncredited * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston (Archive only) Category:Episodes